


Cook For You

by keunkeun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, but his cooking isn't great, jae is whipped, jaepil, other day6 members don't appear much, wonpil cooks for jae, wonpil is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunkeun/pseuds/keunkeun
Summary: Wonpil has been taking cooking classes so that he can make nice food for his members, in particular Jae.Wonpil's food isn't that great but Jae always finishes it up with no leftovers because, well, he's whipped.





	Cook For You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I'm hurriedly writing it so excuse anything weird!

It’s been a whole three weeks since Wonpil has taken up on cooking classes. Despite his busy schedule he somehow makes time to go to the cooking classes his sister’s friend hosts. So for the past three weeks Wonpil has disappeared for around four hours every Monday, Thursday and Saturday. 

For the past three weeks, the DAY6 members have (been forced) to eat Wonpil’s cooking. Today was no different.

“How is it?” Wonpil asked as he eyed his bandmates, eyes sparkling and hopeful.

The four looked at each other before plastering a fake smile. It was Wonpil after all and the others didn’t want to hurt the boy in any way.

“Uhh it’s a bit bland but I think you’re improving Hyung” Dowoon said with faux enthusiasm as he tried to not so awkwardly put his chopsticks down.

Wonpil tilted his head as he tried to remember the recipe and tried to see if he had missed a step or an ingredient.

“Yeah” Younghyun added, “a bit bland but you know me? I can eat almost everything” he had on a strained smile and chuckled awkwardly as he too, dropped his chopsticks.

“Yeah yeah. Uh just a little bit more flavour would be nice” Sungjin added.

“Hmm it’s fine for me” Jae said as he took another bite into the piece of meat on his plate. 

Wonpil literally beamed at Jae, his eyes nearly disappearing from smiling so hard.

“You really think so Jae?” Wonpil asked, his voice earnest as he leaned more onto the table to get closer to the older boy.

Jae just nodded and continued eating. The three other boys looked at each other before all piling their plates in the sink, the left over food already in the bin. They bid their thanks   
and byes before scrambling into their room, afraid that Wonpil would offer them some sort of dessert again.

Wonpil sighed. He looked up to the elder sitting opposite him and watched as he ate his food.

“I think you’re the only one that likes my food Jae Hyung” Wonpil said and even though Jae’s eyes were focused on the food, he could clearly hear the pout in that voice.

Jae looked up and sure enough the younger’s bottom lip was jutting out just that little bit. It was clear to Jae that the boy was upset but didn’t really want to show it.

“It’s nice Wonpil,” Jae said as he looked at the boy in front of him, Wonpil also looked up at Jae, “your food is nice Wonpil, of course if you practiced more it’d be better but right now, it’s nice too”

Wonpil smiled again and this time his cheeks even turned a little red. He always loved it when Jae was sappy with him, it made him feel so special.

“And it’s nice that you’re cooking for us Pil,” Jae continued, a soft smile on his face, “it…it shows your love for us since you want to feed us.”

Despite the pink creeping it’s way onto Jae’s cheeks, the boy laughed nonchalantly as he threw a playful wink at the younger.

Wonpil smiled wider and the redness on his cheeks only deepened. There was a comfortable silence between the two as Jae kept eating and Wonpil watched him.

Jae was so pretty, always had been. His pale skin contrasted with the dim lighting in their small dining room and Wonpil thought that he kind of looked like Snow White. His eyes were free of his glasses and Wonpil smiled softly at them. The younger always frowned when Jae would talk about his appearance deprecatingly because he loved every single part of the older boy. His nose was also just adorable and Wonpil had always wondered what it would be like to tap on it softly, though he never did because he knew there were boundaries (which he always liked to step over when he pecked the older on the cheek).

And his lips. Wonpil stared at his lips. Jae’s mouth was on the small side but his lips were ever so plump. They also protruded just that slight bit which made his lips look just like an adorable chick. Wonpil had touched those lips before. When the boys had finished their tiring schedules and would fall asleep in the car, Wonpil would ever so slightly tap on those lips. To others it looked like he was just playing around but for Wonpil it was more. He knew what those lips felt like on the skin of his finger but now he wanted, needed, to know what they felt on his own lips.

The younger snapped back into reality when Jae gave him a slight flick on the forehead. It was so sudden Wonpil didn’t even register the slight pain that followed.

“I asked what made you start going to those cooking lessons” Jae said, his voice filled with slight disbelief and curiosity, “I asked like five times Wonpil.”

The younger shifted a bit in his seat as he tried to Play It Cool. 

“What were you staring at?” Jae asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

“Uhh” Wonpil muttered as he internally panicked, “the food?”

Jae raised an eye as he looked at the younger but chose not to question him and he just stared as he waited for an answer.

“Oh umm” Wonpil continued as he tried to think properly, it was hard when Park Jaehyung was sitting less than a meter away from him and staring at him with an intensity so hard, “I uh wanted to cook since you know, we’re trying to gain more muscle.”

Jae was clearly taken aback.

“You wanted to cook for me?” the elder spat out.

The two stared at each other as they tried to hide their shock, slowly registering each other’s words.

“Yeahh..” Wonpil replied slowly as he gauged the elder’s reaction.

The smile on Jae’s face wasn’t missed by the two.

The two just smiled as they looked at anywhere but each other. Both wanting to make the next move, both too shy and both not knowing exactly what to do.

That’s when Wonpil noticed something on the corner of Jae’s lips.

“Jae Hyung, sauce” Wonpil said as he pointed to the corner of Jae’s lips.

Jae blushed. The thought at the back of his head slowly making it’s way to the front.

“Wipe it for me?” Jae asked, his voice straining to stay steady, somewhat low from his nerves, his eyes earnest, hoping.

Wonpil gulped before giving a small nod. His left hand reached for the tissue box on the side of the table. The mood was somewhat tense, both boys could feel it. The playful mood from before was so strained now.

Wonpil’s mind was going crazy. He had a thought in his head but he wasn’t sure if he should do it or not. The obnoxious loud sound from pulling the tissue out of the box broke him out of his train of thought and before both boys knew what was happening, Wonpil’s right hand came to softly cup Jae’s left cheek.

In a split second, Wonpil’s soft lips were on Jae’s.

Their lips stayed connected for three seconds before the younger pulled away. His hand on Jae’s cheek was shaking ever so lightly, his face searching for the answers to the questions in his head.

They were answered by Jae’s big hand reaching up to grab at Wonpil’s shaking one. One hand holding Wonpil’s, Jae’s other hand snaked it’s way to the back of the younger’s neck before he leaned in.

This time both boys smiled into the kiss. They pressed their lips onto each other’s lightly before both giving short and shy pecks.

Jae broke away from the kiss as he moved away from their awkward, not sitting but not exactly standing posture, and made his way around to Wonpil who welcomed him with the widest smile.

Without another word, Jae cupped Wonpil’s face as he leaned down. The elder loved the way the younger’s face seemed to fit perfectly in his hands.

Wonpil leaned into Jae’s touch as he angled his neck so their lips could meet. It was Wonpil who first started leaving his mouth open just that little bit, as if he was testing the waters. It was Jae who gladly tilted his head to further deepen the kiss. 

It was Jae to slightly drag his tongue on the younger’s bottom lip, asking for permission. It was Wonpil who opened up immediately. 

Wonpil’s hands who had travelled to the front of Jae’s shirt was now scrunched into fists as he focused solely on the warmth in his mouth. The younger let out a soft moan as Jae licked into this mouth. The quiet open space was now filled with the sound of Jae’s sucking, Wonpil’s sighs and their hands that were slowly wandering around.

On a particular stronger tug on the younger’s tongue, Wonpil let out a squeak which caused the pair to stop. They were panting as they stared at each other. Both red faced, plump and wet lips, wide eyed. 

Both smiled widely at each other before they laughed. It was amazing just knowing that the other had the same feelings and they laughed and smiled and kissed some more that night.

 

As they cuddled in Jae’s room that night with Jae softly running his long fingers through Wonpil’s curly hair, the younger pressed into Jae’s chest, did Wonpil speak up.

“I think they were right,” the younger started off, “the sauce was really bland.”

As Wonpil looked up into Jae’s loving eyes, they both fell into a fit of giggles before quieting down as they snuggled even closer to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Also if anyone can see the not so subtle MX reference in there!


End file.
